It is the common researching purpose to devaluate the low-end linearity, increase the speed of the dynamic response, enlarge the injection dynamic range and raise the running speed of the engine for the fuel injector of the gasoline engine. In order to meet the need for the gasoline of high speed engine, not only the dynamic response of the gasoline fuel injector should be sped up but also the dynamic flow range has to be enlarged. However, all kinds of fuel injector on the market cannot provide such satisfactory results.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a fuel injector which may reduce the volume of the valve thereby decreasing the length of the magnetic flux path and therefore decreasing magnetic resistance. Furthermore, the present invention has a lighter valve needle and omits two oil ring so that the construction is simplified.
Table 1 shows the testing results of the present invention in comparison with the known injectors. As illustrated, the dynamic response of the fuel injector according to the present invention opening time delay is 0.67 ms and closing time delay is 0.48 ms and the low-end linearity is dropped to 0.7 ms, which are much lower than those of the prior art. Hence, it is possible for the present injector to have atomized gasoline of very small particles for combustion and so the outlet of the injector will not be deposited by carbon even if having runned for a long period, thereby keeping steady supply of gasoline, increasing combustion efficiency and lowering gasoline consumption and air pollution.
TABLE 1 __________________________________________________________________________ DYNAMIC REACTION(ms) ITEM VALVE NEEDLE LOW-END OPENING CLOSING INJECTOR WEIGHT(g) LINEARITY(ms) TIME DELAY TIME DELAY __________________________________________________________________________ COMMONLY USED 3.0 0.95 0.95 0.70 INJECTOR A COMMONLY USED 2.0 1.20 1.03 0.70 INJECTOR B COMMERCIALIZED INJECTOR EV1.1A 4.3 1.55 0.89 EV1.3A 4.3 1.49 0.72 EV1.4A 2.7 1.32 0.55 THE PRESENT 1.4 0.7 0.67 0.48 INVENTION __________________________________________________________________________